


Orders

by ValkyrieofArdyn



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 19:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14961035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieofArdyn/pseuds/ValkyrieofArdyn
Summary: A request for an Aranyx drabble.  Prompts: “It was one small note that had started it all.” and “I’m still way too sober for this.”





	Orders

Orders.

 They were always what started and ended things between them…

   Her mother had ordered her to spend the summer in Gahlad with her grandparents. There, during her begrudging teenage explorations, wishing she was back in Niflheim with technology, she met a boy with ice blue eyes that were filled with untold jokes. He made her realize the boundless freedom found in the wilds of nature and how to appreciate the stillness in watching a sunset. Promises were made to stay in touch, and they did for many summers following.

    Then an order from her Emperor destroyed the land that housed the man her heart treasured. He taught her the cruelty of life then. Bitter, the newspaper clipping with his name tucked against her chest, she chose a life as far away from the one imagined. Closing the gaping emptiness with callous sarcasm and denial. Regret for what was never said would get her nowhere.

    The path of a mercenary was always decided by the highest paying bidder. Thus, she had taken a job ordered by the Imperial army she loathed. With no ties to them or the Lucian nation, she was to infiltrate, the earning of the coin made no difference. Her moral compass that of survival. And taking out the Lucian Kingsglaive labeled “the hero” would be easy money.

   Or so she thought.

   “I am way too sober for this,” Aranea gasped from her pinned position on the ground, helm lost some time during her scuffle with the glaive that lived up to his reputation.  

   Perhaps from the warp strike that caught her off guard mid-air, plummeting her to the ground hard enough to knock the wind out of her? Whatever had caused it, her exposed face had stalled the felling blow of “The Hero” who straddled over her, and instead, he had lifted the visor covering his appearance. The very cause for her blunt statement when facing defeat.

    With a smirk she never thought would exist outside of her dreams, Nyx said, “Same here Ara, but I’m not gonna let that stop me.” Dropping his weapon, abandoning his title of glaive, Nyx leaned down and claimed Aranea’s lips as the young man she’d loved and lost. Opening up a new beginning and teaching her how good the world could still be.


End file.
